


Simply the Best

by eremiticAntiquarian, querulousArtisan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Troll Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eremiticAntiquarian/pseuds/eremiticAntiquarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/querulousArtisan/pseuds/querulousArtisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it came to moirails, Kanaya Maryam was simply the best there is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply the Best

When it came to moirails, Kanaya Maryam was simply the best there is.

Eridan had long reserved that honor for Feferi, even after she had broken it off. He knew that part of him had been at fault, and he had done everything he could to win the Pisces back.

Yet it was a strange road with Kanaya, start before they even entered the medium, into a moirallegiance that Eridan was certain to keep this time around. It had been Kanaya who was there when he had felt his worst. It was she who had helped him cling on to his hope just a little while longer.

Eridan was jarred out of his thoughts as someone sat down at his small, round glass top table. He looked across the lacelike wrought iron table and gave Kanaya a smile. He was often eagerly the first one there as they met up for coffee, their favorite kind of pale-date. They would often sit here outside the cafe and talk until sunset. Sometimes, they'd move to the wine bar down the street at that time.

Eridan sometimes wondered how he had managed to have so much luck, after all of his mistakes.

It was Kanaya who had stopped Eridan from making the worst mistake any troll could ever make, cutting him down before he had doomed them all.

After the game had been won, after the dead had once again found themselves alive again, Eridan had found himself avoiding everyone. After all, despite his disposition, he had felt miserable for killing Kanaya and Feferi, and for harming Sollux as he did.

Still, it was Kanaya that had came to him first. She had forgiven him for blasting the hole in her, for destroying the matriorb. After all, she had explained that she had delivered to him what he had deserved. He couldn't help but to agree.

After all, they had balanced one another out so well, that they had ended up killing one another.

She stuck through with the Aquarius, their moirallegiance blooming. It had been his advice to her that had helped her from falling into an unhealthy matespritship with Vriska, and into a wonderful relationship with Rose. Even if Eridan's advice on winning over the human was less than culturally sensitive.

It was during a trying time when Eridan, who had once thought he had flushed feelings for Fef had soon found himself in an unconventional pity-hate relationship with Sollux. It was Kanaya, who had learned much in the years of her relationship with a human, who had helped the two trolls develop an odd sort of human romance between them. Meddling, as she does, but without forcing the relationship into the ashen quadrant.

Their relationship grew into something that even Eridan could have barely hoped to have. Now they balanced each other out over their weekly pale dates at a garden, a museum, or a cafe. Sometimes, they fit all three in.

As they strolled through sculpture gardens or the new temporary impressionist exhibit at the art museum, they would talk about everything from relationships, their own or others' to the latest episode of Project Runway. They would argue logic, science, and empiricism versus emotion, art, and belief; Kanaya would usually win.

So they talked. They talked about all their feelings over tea and crumpets, cappuccinos and biscotti, lattes and chocolate muffins. Theirs were the classiest of pale-dates as the world had ever seen.

This time, the topics of conversation focused around when Eridan talked about his worries and wonders with Sollux, and Kanaya about the newest fashions she had come up with. With plenty of non-momentous and giggle-inducing comments thrown into the mix.

Kanaya gave Eridan tips on how to deal with his moody Gemini, and Eridan gave her a wonderful tip on how to surprise Rose with a matching outfit set she had come up with.

Eridan valued his relationship with Kanaya far more than he ever did with Feferi, so much so that he couldn't even be swayed by her venom-coated words when she had found that she had been moirail-zoned by Sollux. Now she knew how he had felt when he had tried to establish a matespritship with her, only to have the same thing done to him.

Yet, with Kanaya, Eridan had done everything to make sure this would work. Anything to make sure that they balanced each other out perfectly. He wasn't going to have this fail. He knew now what had made Feferi and him fail. He wasn't going to lose the one woman who would even forgave him for killing her.

The sun setting, their pale-date coming to a close, they bid adieu. Kanaya adjusted Eridan's scarf as they said their final words. A hug, a kiss on a cheek, and a promise to meet up again the same time next week was the farewell. Eridan chanced a glance behind him as he walked away and came to find Kanaya doing the same, bringing a gentle smile and laugh to both of them.

Yes, when it came to moirails, Kanaya was simply the best there is.


End file.
